


七分钟

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to BarqueBatch for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢BarqueBatch 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	七分钟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarqueBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueBatch/gifts).
  * A translation of [7 Minutes For 70 Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684113) by [BarqueBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueBatch/pseuds/BarqueBatch). 



> I am grateful to BarqueBatch for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢BarqueBatch 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

新年前夕。

一场正式的晚宴。

微型耳麦置于他的耳中。

史蒂夫本觉得晚宴这种场合似乎和他没什么相干，但有人针对佩珀发出了不明威胁，因此复仇者们自然要赶过去搭把手，大伙儿都觉得义不容辞，尽管除了托尼，所有人都对身着华服感到不自在。

巴基在他身边微微抽动了一下，低头看他的金属手指。如果礼服令史蒂夫不舒服，那么同眼下正盯着舞池保持紧绷姿态的巴基相比，实在不值一提。他用眼睛扫视着房间，看起来放松又随意，但史蒂夫知道不是这么回事儿。巴基试图争取在上方无人的阳台上值守，然而克林特已经承担了隐蔽在公众视野之外的狙击任务，他或许在远程及特技射击方面是一把好手，但这次是直线瞄准，而克林特是他俩之中视力更好的那个。

巴基在徒手搏击中是个可怕的对手，尤其是他的那条金属胳膊，但也正是同样的原因让他此刻感到格格不入。大伙儿为了这个正式的场合订做了礼服，巴基抱怨个不停，认为这是荒谬的习俗，当他们因为同着装不搭而不让他戴上那副标志性的手套时，他变得有些畏手畏脚。托尼为此给他量身订做了一副临时的服装，贴合他手指和手掌的长度，只有当他把手伸到别人面前时才会被留意到。这稍微减轻了一些麻烦，史蒂夫能从他眼中看出勉强的谢意，但也能体会他过度暴露在纽约精英阶层的目光下被评判的那种感觉。

史蒂夫为巴基心痛，也为自己心痛。巴基依然不记得他俩在战前的情形，又或者他记得，但就只是无法同史蒂夫亲密如初。不管怎样，史蒂夫已经试着同别人探讨过这个话题，布鲁斯建议他让巴基按自己的节奏和方式来。史蒂夫能为巴基做到这一点，他当然能。

但这令人痛苦，甚至比想到巴基已经死去、腐烂更加令人痛苦。史蒂夫为此觉得自己自私而又浅薄，但他太想念巴基的触碰了，尤其是此刻，看着那一双双一对对亲密共舞，享受着这个夜晚的人们，他便怀念每次巴基同镇上的女孩们跳完舞后脸上那种鲜亮的神情。他红光满面，那么快活，这种乐陶陶的气氛会一直延续，直到他们终于到家，关上门，一起挤在那张过小的床上。

当史蒂夫开始想象他们俩现在再试着挤进那张床的画面时，喉咙里差点冒出一声苦笑。

一曲终结，索尔笑眯眯的挽着简离开舞池，朝他们走过来。

“我的朋友们，我们可否为大家倒点喝的？看起来你们似乎可以享受上一杯。”

“好。”巴基感激地嘀咕，史蒂夫突然神情一振。

“或许……如果你不介意的话，索尔，我能否邀请简跳支舞？”

索尔没有掩饰他的惊讶，但当他瞥向巴基时他克制住了。史蒂夫深为欣赏索尔对世人的理解，还有他那种洞察世事的能力，史蒂夫最不希望的就是别人对巴基投向他的锐利视线过分敏感。巴基抿紧嘴唇，把目光移回了舞池，史蒂夫的五脏六腑紧张地翻搅着，也许就在那里，舞池里，也许会有某物重新破土而出，上帝啊，他希望如此。

“我毫无异议，但是我的朋友，我说了可不作数。”

“当然可以了。”简温和地笑着。索尔冲他们和蔼地点点头，便告退去找干净的玻璃杯来盛放他的阿斯加德烈酒了。

“实际上，我是为巴基邀请的。”

简惊讶地眨了眨眼，映衬着巴基震惊的神情。他眯眼看向史蒂夫，对方假装毫无察觉，然而简并不打算附和史蒂夫的故作无知。

“我很乐意……如果巴基想——”

“他不想。”巴基厉声说，但他立刻就放缓了语调，敬重地对简说道：“我是说……我真的不太会跳舞。”

史蒂夫想要争辩，但是简飞快地打断了他，“没关系，巴基。索尔去倒酒的时候我想坐一会儿，但是……如果你改变了主意，请告诉我。”

她一走出听觉所及的范围，巴基便怒视着史蒂夫，“搞什么鬼，罗杰斯？”

“你过去很喜欢跳舞。”

“我过去做的事可不少，”巴基压低声音，怒气冲冲，“点香烟，把姑娘抗在肩膀上，搬箱子，拖着你那瘦巴巴的屁股……全是用我自己的两只手干的。”

“那只手现在也是你的，”史蒂夫温和地争辩，“就好比托尼的西装三件套是他的一部分一样。”

“你知道我意思，别装傻，史蒂夫。”

“我没有。我只是想看到你做你过去喜欢的那些事，我想看到它们令你重新露出笑容，”史蒂夫恳求，尽可能让自己的措辞不带贬褒，只除了他那一脸像是被踢了一脚的小狗一样的可怜相，这招过去对巴基一向屡试不爽。

“世易时移，史蒂夫。”巴基嘟囔，“而且严格地说，我们现在还在执行任务。”

“索尔也是，但他们依然享受了一支舞。”史蒂夫驳回了巴基的说辞，眼睛一直看着他，“看……已经有70年你放弃了自己喜欢的事，巴克，花7分钟在舞池里无可厚非，去请简跳舞吧。”

巴基再次垂下视线，史蒂夫软软地叹了口气，他脱下了自己的白手套，在巴基抗议之前把其中一只戴在了巴基的义肢上，另一只拿在手里。

“7分钟，为了这70年。就去吧，开心地过上几分钟。”

巴基似乎意识到了史蒂夫这次不会让步，他微微塌下肩膀，从史蒂夫手中抓过了另一只手套，史蒂夫不是没有注意到他的手在轻微地颤抖，但如果有谁在应付紧张焦虑方面是值得信赖的话，那一定是简。

看到巴基腼腆地邀请简跳舞时他屏住了呼吸，然后在他俩步入舞池时又感激地舒了一口气。巴基显然忧心忡忡，但他的舞步依然精准而流畅，史蒂夫知道跳舞对巴基来说仍是一种天性，就像曾经那样。他依然一直担心着巴基会独自走开，然而简在安静地同巴基说话，明显很有帮助。巴基不像过去那样高昂着脑袋，但他在流淌的音乐中变得自在起来。史蒂夫不能为他感到更骄傲了，直到简说了什么，巴基的眼神变得尖锐，然后又弥漫起一层雾气，他冲她摇头，她只是安慰地笑笑。简再次开口时，她的话令巴基刹那间飞速地瞟了史蒂夫一眼，巴基轻轻咬了一下嘴唇，然后做出了一个“我不知道”的口型。

史蒂夫就快死于一颗八卦的心了。

然而在他耳麦中突然响起了克林特的声音。

“所以显然，对佩珀的威胁只是声东击西，好把我们全都引到这来，为他们盗取托尼储备的振金扫清障碍，提查拉说中了。”

“解决了吗？”史蒂夫问，紧张着振金的安全。

“没错。”克林特回答，上方移动的身影引得史蒂夫看了过去，弓箭手正从他的瞭望箱走向楼厅的阴影处，“也早该来了，我得去撒一大泡尿。”

“不用告诉我。”史蒂夫苦着脸。大厅里，巴基再次显得沮丧起来，当音乐停止，他走回来挨着史蒂夫站着，明显在为了什么事挣扎。

“怎么了，巴克？”

“没什么，史蒂夫，我很好。”他朝着他们上方那个空着的包厢抬了抬脑袋，“克林特去哪儿了？”

“威胁是个骗局，引我们离开振金，提查拉已经处理好了。”史蒂夫心情沉重地看了巴基一会儿，然后觉得他再也受不了了。

“巴克……告诉我，拜托。”

巴基垂下视线，快速地眨动着眼睛，他从手上扯下了那副纯白色的手套，当他开口回答时，声音几乎听不见。

“我知道，你说我没有腐坏……我也不需要为了什么赎罪……”巴基往肺里深吸了一口气而史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，他在巴基递出手套时皱起眉，“我知道你说事情现在已经不一样了……但我觉得人们并不想看到这样的美国队长，我猜我只是希望我们生活中的这一部分可以不同——”

史蒂夫没给他机会说完，也没给自己机会多想，他抓住巴基的左手，大步朝舞池走去，危机已经过去了，此刻那么宝贵，这是他长久以来早就该做的事。当史蒂夫把他拉近跳起一支慢华尔兹时，巴基的眼睛瞪大了。感谢上天，跳舞这件事是如此根深蒂固地深植于巴基的身体里，否则他们就该像一列脱轨的火车一样了，因为回响在史蒂夫耳中的心跳声让他几乎无法集中精神。巴基瞪着他，全然说不出话来，也许有点惊慌，也可能是吓坏了。

但他没有溜走，实际上，他紧握着史蒂夫的手和腰，就好像他的生命有赖于此。

也许就是这样。

当史蒂夫温柔地用嘴唇触碰巴基的嘴唇，暖暖的呼吸声回响在他们之间时，史蒂夫知道自己的生命也有赖于此。

史蒂夫一定会让巴基知道，他一直是史蒂夫生命中的重中之重，他将永远拥有史蒂夫的心。他可以稍后再处理媒体和公众的问题。今晚将只属于他们俩。

“新年快乐，巴克。”他耳语。

巴基没有同他争辩现在已经是午夜了，一滴眼泪安静地沿着他的脸颊滚了下来，他没有说话，只是把史蒂夫拉过去吻了他，用几分钟前他还那么厌恶的那只金属手掌轻轻地捧着他的脸。

他们终于迎来了一个新的开始，一个真正的开始。


End file.
